game_of_thrones_legacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Creatures of the Known World
Creatures Please not that creatures such as Direwolves and Dragons are allowed within the RP, but are limited only the the possesion of the specific house they are associated with in the books, and only the leaders of said house may possess them. They may be used combat wise and freely against NPCs. While they may be used against RPCs also, they must not cause death, unless it is agreed upon by all parties involved beforehand. Auroch An auroch is a type of large, wild cow that existed in the real world until the seventeenth century. It was known to have existed in the majority of Westeros but through hunting and domestication, the areas where it is now found in the wild are limited. One place that is reported to still have aurochs is near the juncture of the Kingsroad and the Green Fork of the Trident river in the Riverlands. They are frequently used as a symbol of size, strength, and stupidity. Grenn, a member of the Night's Watch, was given the nickname Aurochs, by Ser Alliser Thorne. An auroch was used as a mount by the mythical Clarence Crabb as a display of his prowess. Basilisk Basiliks infest the jungles of Yi Ti, in some places, they are used to fight other animals (such as dogs) as wagers are made on the outcomes. A basilisk is able to tear a large dog to pieces. Basiliks are venomous and are the source of 'Basilisk venom', a paste spiced with basilisk blood, which gives meat a savory scent but which induces a violent madness in any creature with warm blood, whether man or beast. Direwolf A direwolf is a close relative of the wolf, but larger and stronger. Direwolves can grow as large as ponies. In proportion to their bodies, their legs are longer and their heads are larger than normal wolves. Their muzzles are also longer and more pronounced. Possible colorations include grey with yellow eyes and black with green eyes. Albino direwolves have white fur and red eyes. Like other wolves, direwolves are social animals and travel in packs. They are efficient solitary hunters as well, and extremely intelligent. Left to its own devices, a solitary direwolf can join a pack of regular wolves, and its larger size can grant it a significant advantage when establishing pack dominance. Like other wolves, direwolves can form a magical bond with a Warg (a person gifted to dream through an animal's eyes). Dragon Dragons are scaled, reptilian creatures, with two legs and two wings . They use their wings as forelegs like bats, though some A Song of Ice and Fire artwork shows them with four legs and a detached pair of wings. They have sharp teeth and claws, leathery wings and long necks and tails, with spiny crests running down their backs. As hatchlings, they are around the size of a cat, but continue growing and can reach sizes large enough to swallow a mammoth whole. The polished skulls of the Targaryen dragons look like glittering onyx, and their teeth like curved daggers of black diamond. Their bones are black due to their high iron content. Dragonbone is a highly sought after crafting material. Great heat emanates from dragons' bodies, to the point that they steam during cold nights. They breathe extremely hot flame which they use to cook their meat before eating it. Dragons are essentially immune to fire. It is said that they are fire made flesh. Dragons are capable of forming strong attachments to humans who raise them. They have a reasonably high level of animal intelligence, and can be trained to serve as battlemounts and receive vocal commands. Dragons are said to be capricious in nature. Dragons bend easier to their rider's will after they have been fed and their stomach full. Dragons grow throughout their lives, but it is unknown how long they can live or how large they can grow. The largest and oldest Targaryen dragon, Balerion, lived about 200 years and could swallow a mammoth whole, but dragons raised in captivity are thought to be smaller than their wild brethren. Dragons have no fixed gender differentiation - according to Maester Aemon dragons are “but now one and now the other, as changeable as flame” presumably meaning that they are able to change from one sex to the other and back for whatever reason. Elephant Elephants come from Essos. They are not native to Westeros. They are like real life elephants. There appears to be another species of the elephant on the eastern continent, the dwarf elephant, who like their namesake appears are smaller than regular elephants. The Isle of Elephants is located in the Jade Sea. Horse Horses are four-legged mammals, employed in Westeros for much the same purposes as in the real world - transportation, combat, and as a patrimonial resource and symbol of status. Hrakkar A Hrakkar is a large white lion that is native to the Dothraki Sea. Kraken A kraken is a sea monster in the form of a giant squid said to be able to pull down a whaling ship. Krakens are creatures largely considered a myth by the people of Westeros. However, several people claim to have seen them over the years. A gold kraken is the arms of House Greyjoy. House Celtigar of Claw Isle is said to have among its treasures a horn that can summon krakens from under the sea. Lion The lion of Westeros is similar to a real life lion. The lions inhabited the western hills of the continent. In antiquity, the lions made dens in the Casterly Rock itself. According to Leaf the great lions of the western hills have been slain. The lions were alive not long ago as the first knight of House Clegane saved Lord Tytos Lannister from a lioness and lost a leg and three dogs in the effort. According to rumour, a few lions survive in the outlying hills. For the most part, they have been hunted down. Mammoth Mammoths are apparently the only pachyderm in Westeros. They are similar to real-world Pleistocene megafauna mammoths. They inhabit the far north beyond the Wall and Ibben. They are used as mounts by Giants. They have long hair and long curved tusks. Manticore The manticore is a legendary creature with a human head, a lion's body and the tail of a scorpion. This legendary being appears to have been relatively common in the Valyrian statuary, and is represented as one of the gargoyles that adorn the fortress of Dragonstone. The manticore is the charge on the arms of House Lorch. The Manticore Isles are presumably named after the creature. Manticores are known to have very unsettling human-like faces and can fold up into the shape of a scarab. They are rumored to live on the islands of the Jade Sea. They have a poisonous sting that is fatal to humans and kills the instant it reaches the heart, unless a clotting agent is used to thicken it and delay its fatal effects. Manticore venom is a highly sought after poison by alchemists and maesters. Living specimens of manticores seem to be traded throughout Essos, and can be found in market stalls at Vaes Dothrak, as well as the menagerie of the Palace of the Sealord of Braavos. Raven Ravens are the most common form of long distance communication in Westeros, used to send any types of parchment from one place to another Shadowcat Shadowcats are large felines, that are found beyond the Wall and also in the Mountains of the Moon. There is a constellation of stars named the shadowcat. Shadowcats are fearsome predators, but will also scavenge. They have thick black fur with white stripings, in size they are between real world tigers or mountain lions. It's said that shadowcats can smell blood six miles away. They'll eat every shred of meat from a kill and will even crack the bones to get at the marrow. Shadowcats tend to not attack living men unless very starved. Snow Bear A Snow Bear is a massive white bear, similar to a polar bear. Snow bears can be found beyond the Wall. Some Wildlings have learned to tame Snow Bears and use them as mounts. Zorse A zorse is a striped black-and-white equine presumably from the eastern continent of Essos. They have been described as fierce. Zorses may have evolved on the plains of the Jogos Nhai. There is no mention so far of anyone in a khalasar riding a zorse. In Qarth a pair of Jogos Nhai presented Daenerys Targaryen with what she describes as one of “their” zorses, which could possibly mean that the Jogos Nhai people are associated with the zorse, as the Dothraki are with horses, but this is mere conjecture.